<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Human Moment by R_Rolling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587796">A Human Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling'>R_Rolling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Human Moment [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Infidelity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pregnancy, literally just breaking dawn but with Carlisle as the baby daddy., retelling of breaking dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward doesn't trust himself to fulfill Bella's last human wish, so he takes her to the only person he can trust. His father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlisle Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Human Moment [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Carlisle/Bella! One of my favorite Twilight pairings. I hope you enjoy....this may or may not turn into a series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Human Moment</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Bella sighed as Edward ushered her ahead of him. They had just arrived at the house on Isle Esme and her and Edward were finally going to be all alone for the next two weeks. Edward grabbed their luggage from the boat and led her to the gorgeous house, she couldn't believe that Carlisle had bought Esme her own island. If Bella had her own island she would never leave, let along go live in a dreary town like Forks. </p>
<p>     "Bella" Edward stopped her at the front of the house. He looked pained, his brow furled and his jaw set, Bella's heart skipped a beat...something was wrong. "You know that I love you Bella" He took a small step back away from her. </p>
<p>     "I love you too Edward...what's wrong?" </p>
<p>     "Bella. As much as I love you, there has been one thing you've asked for that I will never be able to do for you. One thing, I think, you believe that I brought you here for. Alice looked at every possible outcome, we only saw one solution..."</p>
<p>      "Are you. Edward are you talking about sex? With me?" Edward gave her one sharp nod. "What do you mean 'I will never be able to do for you' we're married now, of course you can make love to me" </p>
<p>      "I'm not speaking about us being married. I'm referring to my control, Alice has seen every single option, some you don't even make it off this island if we have sex!" He was getting agitated. "Bella I adore you, you are my whole world, and I can never imagine hurting you like that, but at the same time I cannot think to deny you your one human moment before you join me forever. You have a choice here, you can walk through the front door, have a wonderful two weeks here, or you can ask to leave, however you have to at least let him speak with you" </p>
<p>      "Him? Edward what are you talking about?" The bliss Bella had been feeling all day evaporated swiftly. What on Earth had Edward done? </p>
<p>      "I told you not to leave her in the dark Edward" Bella whipped around at the familiar voice. Standing at the front door was Carlisle, in the same outfit he'd worn to her wedding. He looked sad when he met her gaze. </p>
<p>      "So...you can't have sex with me without supervision? You're going to have Carlisle watch us?!" </p>
<p>      "No Bella, I'm not going to have sex with you at all. Not until you're no longer human" With those words Edward gently set their bags at Carlisle's feet. Looked at him and then back at her. "I love you Bella. Remember you have a choice" and then he was gone, zipping into the night faster than she could comprehend. </p>
<p>      "Bella" Carlisle whispered her name, she looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh sweet heart, come here. I will explain Edwards thinking to you" Carlisle held out his hand. Bella looked at him for a moment before walking past him, ignored hand falling uselessly at his side. Bella dropped her heels and curled up on a lush sofa. </p>
<p>      "So...he marries me, which I wasn't ready for in the first place, and then tells me he'll never sleep with me?" </p>
<p>      "You didn't want to marry him?" </p>
<p>      "Carlisle, I come from a broken home and spent the majority of my growing up with my mother, a woman who saw marriage as nothing less than a prison sentence, she of course has changed her mind now that she's older and has Phil. But when I was growing up all she did was harp about how Charlie tried to trap her in Forks all through marriage. I fought Edward at every turn and was so uncomfortable, but I saw how happy it made him and I knew that he was uncomfortable with turning me so of course I told him yes! It was lovely but I never imagined myself being married long before I turned thirty" Bella sent Carlisle a pained look. "Back when the whole Italy thing happened we were standing in a clearing, having a painful talk with Jacob, and after he left Edward told me that was his one condition. He would change me himself if I married him. I hated the thought but I always wanted it to be him, to tie myself to him because I love him with everything that I am." </p>
<p>      "I never knew" Carlisle walked towards her. "I only ever saw how excited Edward was to finally be marrying you, he never grew out of his old fashioned ways" </p>
<p>      "Old fashioned enough to leave his bride all alone on their honeymoon?" Carlisle sighed and slowly dropped to the floor in front of her. Uncaring of the dirt spots her would surely have on the knees of his expensive tuxedo pants. </p>
<p>      "I cannot apologize to you enough Bella" Carlisle sighed. "I'm going to strangle him, he was supposed to explain everything to you before we got to this point" Bella smiled a little, hearing threats of physical harm come from Carlisle's mouth was comical. "Bella it is not Edwards intention to leave you alone on your wedding night, he and Alice thought for months, Edward would change his mind to any little scenario they thought up and Alice would read the future. They did not see a single outcome that didn't leave you harmed. I'm not talking about bruises or blisters either Bella, you have to understand that every outcome Alice saw hard you grievously injured, broken bones, drained completely, bitten thoroughly, even outright killed in some. They thought of every place, every time, every minute detail. It all came down to this one outcome." Carlisle uncharacteristically ran a hand through his hair, forcing it out of it's slicked back style. </p>
<p>      "Bella...there's not an easy way to put this...Edward intends for you to spend your honeymoon with me" At Bella's confused look he added, "romantically" </p>
<p>      "What?" Carlisle let her process "you mean...us...together? You and me? A married man and a married woman, married to two separate people?" </p>
<p>       "Yes Bella, and to get this out there, everyone knows. The whole family understands why I left immediately after your car was out of view. Esme and I had a long conversation about this and she has given her approval" </p>
<p>       "To cheat on her?" </p>
<p>       "If you want to put it like that, then yes to cheat on her" </p>
<p>       "Carlisle...what the fuck?" Carlisle smiled and looked at his hands. He had not moved from his kneeling position in front of her. </p>
<p>       "Bella, you have to understand that I went centuries in this life all alone, Edward was a saving grace that I was guided to stumble upon, he is my oldest companion and there is not a single thing in this world that I would not do for him" Carlisle looked Bella straight in the eyes, his golden irises burning with a passion Bella didn't know the Vampire possessed. "I would raze Italy to the ground if he asked me, I would betray my faith, and more importantly my diet for him Bella. When he asked me to do this I could not refuse him. Esme understands that although she is my mate, Edward will always come first. He understands this and has never taken advantage of that fact." </p>
<p>        "He did tell you though, that this is your choice and your choice alone Bella. You can ask anything of me while we're here and I will do it, Edward asked that of me. The only thing he asked me not to do is change you, because he does fully intend to do that himself. You can spend your honeymoon here, romantically involved with me or not, you can ask me to take you elsewhere, you can ask me to take you back home. Anything Bella, and I will do it" </p>
<p>        "That's...pretty heavy Carlisle" </p>
<p>        "Yes Bella, it is" </p>
<p>        "I...I need time to think about this. I still don't understand if he explained it all to me I think I would but he just left" </p>
<p>        "That is a downfall of his, leaving when things get tough, I'm hoping you can knock some sense into him once you're strong enough" Bella laughed a little at that. "You take all the time you need Bella, the bedroom is all yours. Are you hungry? I can make you some dinner" Carlisle stood and grabbed the luggage, he led her into a gorgeous bedroom. Bella stared at the bed, eyes wide. "Bella? Are you hungry?" </p>
<p>         "Um...yeah Carlisle whatever you fix sounds fine. I need a human moment" </p>
<p>          "Of course, the kitchen is back the way we came and to the left" Carlisle set the bags down and walked away. It really hit Bella, staring at that bed. This was Isle ESME, this was an Island Carlisle bought for his WIFE. This was a bed they'd probably had sex on, and here Bella was alone with her husband who had intentions of sleeping with her...with Esme's permission.</p>
<p>          Bella sighed, she really needed to take a shower and to wrap her head around what was happening. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Bella took her time in the shower, washing her hair three times as she thought about everything. She couldn't believe that Edward had run away without talking to her about all of this, but that was his normal wasn't it. Bella snorted to herself, so her husband was a rotten coward what else was new? </p>
<p>       Carlisle, that was new. What had Alice and Edward done? Thought of every single male she's ever been in contact with? That she would just sleep with anyone? Let alone someone Edward seemed to view as his father? </p>
<p>       Sure Carlisle was handsome! Of course he was he's a vampire, he's incredibly attractive. Bella let herself imagine it for a moment, falling into those pristine white sheets with Carlisle instead of Edward. It felt dirty to think about, but here she was. One word from her would turn fantasy into reality. She couldn't imagine Carlisle as anything other than a gentle lover, the kind of man to take extreme care with their partner. She was used to being treated like she was made of glass...is that how it would be with Carlisle? Gentle hands and slow thrusts, chaste kisses and maybe an orgasm? Bella ran a hand over her face and turned to face the water, rinsing herself off. She would go out there, have dinner with Carlisle, maybe ask to spend a day on the island, and then have him take her home. She couldn't sleep with him, not with knowing that it was a favor for Edward, and that Carlisle had a loving wife at home. Honestly, what kind of person did Edward think she was? </p>
<p>      Bella wrapped a towel around herself and turned the water off, walking over to the bed where Carlisle had placed her bag. She grabbed her toiletry bag and unzipped her suitcase only to stare in shock. Now not only was she going to kill Edward she was going to kill Alice too. Alice had known this was all going to happen, and instead of anything normal she packed her nothing but skimpy lingerie! Black lace, red lace...nothing but lace. Bella riffled through all of the frilly lace, there was nothing. Not a nightgown, not even any normal under ware! There were some bikinis but not a single pair of jeans or a t-shirt. Bella sighed, maybe Carlisle would have something she could wear. </p>
<p>      "Carlisle?" Bella ventured out of the bedroom, heading in the direction of the kitchen. </p>
<p>      "Bella I'm in the kitchen!" Carlisle called back to her. She found him in a big open kitchen, gently stirring something in a pot. Carlisle...was, to put it nicely, sexy as hell. He had taken off his bow tie and suit jacket, unbuttoning a few buttons from his nice shirt. His sleeves rolled up to his biceps. He'd also taken off his shoes, Bella had never thought feet could be nice until she saw his. "Bella?" Carlisle turned and stopped in his tracks, eyes widening at the sight of her, dripping wet and clad in only a little towel.</p>
<p>      "I'm sorry...um Alice didn't pack anything I could wear...I was hoping you might have something I could borrow?" </p>
<p>      "Of course!" Carlisle guided her back into the bedroom. He unzipped his own suitcase before pausing in confusion and growling. "She switched out my suitcase" </p>
<p>      "Alice?" </p>
<p>      "Yes. I may be strangling two people now. You don't have anything decent do you?" </p>
<p>      "Not that I can tell" Carlisle sighed before sliding her suitcase over, Bella blushed violently as he pawed through the lacy material. He went through every single thing, holding up every scrap of lace with an increasingly upset look. Bella took a peek and snorted harshly when she saw a single pair of swimming trunks in Carlisle's suitcase,  along with a brick to make it feel heavy. "If you don't strangle her I will" Bella groaned </p>
<p>      "Ah...I do believe these are the only non see through ones" Carlisle held up a tiny thong, it was however, cotton. It would hardly cover anything but Carlisle was right, it wasn't see through. "Here" Carlisle handed it to her as she continued to blush violently, and then with swift moves he unbuttoned his dress shirt before shedding it and handing it over also. "Will this work?" </p>
<p>       Bella stared dumbly at his perfect abdomen for a moment before nodding and taking the shirt. "Thank you Carlisle. I'm sorry about all of this" </p>
<p>       "It's alright Bella. We'll get them back" He gave her a small smile "you change and I'll finish dinner" Bella nodded and subtly watched his back muscles shift as he walked away. </p>
<p>       "Alice I'm going to kill you" Bella whispered before dropping her towel, the bathroom doors were nothing but slats and the bedroom didn't have any doors. This place was not built for personal privacy. Bella dressed quickly, hoping Carlisle wouldn't come back in and walk it on her hobbling around trying to get the thong up her wet thighs. "Ridiculous" She stumbled and hit her knee on the bed frame with a groan.</p>
<p>       "Bella are you alright?" Carlisle called out to her. She mentally thanked him for not coming to check on her himself. </p>
<p>       "Yes! I just hit my knee, I'll be right out!" </p>
<p>       "Alright, be careful Bella. I don't have any medical equipment here" She could hear the smile in his voice. Bella snorted and finally got the offending thong into place, she was seriously not going to talk to Alice for months because of this. She grabbed her deodorant and applied it liberally before sling Carlisle's shirt over her shoulders. She buttoned up the silk shirt before looking at herself in the mirror and cringing. Jesus, you could see her nipples right through the shirt! As light toned as Bella was her nipples being dark was always a sore spot for her, she couldn't wear white shirts without a bra and tank top on. Bella crossed her arms over her chest, flushing brightly as the movement made the shirt ride up to bare her ass. She was just about to give up and put her wedding dress back on when Carlisle cleared his throat from behind her. </p>
<p>       "I'm sorry that it's not much to work with Bella, but I'll be a gentleman and keep my eyes to myself" He met her eyes through the reflection and gave her an empathetic smile. </p>
<p>       "I'm going to go shopping with Alice and buying nothing but plaid, and Edward is getting the silent treatment for the next two hundred years" Carlisle laughed at her pout</p>
<p>        "I'll wear pajama pants with cacti printed on them and sing 90's rap in my head to join you" Bella smiled and flushed again. </p>
<p>        "Promise not to stare at my chest?" </p>
<p>        "I give you my word" Carlisle held out his hand "come, I've made chicken gumbo, you must be hungry" Bella took his hand this time, keeping her other arm still shyly wrapped around her chest. </p>
<p>        "I am, thank you" </p>
<p>        "My pleasure" He smiled and led her to the kitchen. </p>
<hr/>
<p>        The chicken gumbo was amazing, for being vampires Carlisle and Esme really did know how to cook, she wondered if anyone else in the family could. Carlisle was standing at the fridge, peering inside. Bella caught a glimpse of metal bottles lining one whole shelf in the fridge. Her curiosity got the better of her. </p>
<p>        "What are those bottles?" </p>
<p>        "Animal blood" Carlisle answered still rummaging around in the fridge. "There aren't a lot of options for us here on the Island, we stock animal blood here prior to coming, or we bring it with us. This was stocked the moment Edward knew that you were coming here." Carlisle finally found what he was looking for, a container of sour cream for her gumbo. He passed it over with a smile. </p>
<p>        "Thanks. Well...you know if you're hungry too please don't be afraid to eat in front of me, it'll be my reality soon enough" </p>
<p>        "That's very kind of you" He paused, then he nodded once and grabbed one of the bottles from the fridge. He grabbed a pot and filled it with water setting it to boil before placing the metal bottle in the water. "Blood is almost completely repulsive when cold, it's better fresh, but old and cold" Carlisle gave an exaggerated shudder making Bella laugh. It boiled for a moment and Bella watched the bottle roll in the water. Her gumbo was half gone when Carlisle plucked it out of the water, he gave her one last hesitant glance before twisting the lid and drinking it's contents back. Bella watched the long lean line of his throat work for a moment before blushing and looking down at her gumbo. </p>
<p>         She glanced back up after he set the bottle down and stared for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Carlisle I don't think you can quite pull off the got milk mustache" He looked at her confusedly for a moment, she held out her napkin to him with an eyebrow raised. </p>
<p>        "Oh!" he took the napkin and wiped at his mouth, staring down at the red that came away. "Bella you are probably the strangest human I've ever had the pleasure of knowing" </p>
<p>        "I'll take that as a compliment" </p>
<p>        "I fully intended it as such" Bella smiled at him. "Do you mind if I go take a shower now?" </p>
<p>        "Yeah of course...um there wasn't anything in the bathroom but you can use my shampoo and soap if you want. It's vanilla scented and all I have" </p>
<p>         "It'll have to do the job, I do believe that if I leave it my hair will harden like this forever" Carlisle motioned to the ridiculous amount of gel Alice probably bullied him into using. </p>
<p>         "I put the bottles back in my bag do you want me to get them for you?" </p>
<p>         "That's alright, you finish eating, I should be able to sniff them out" Bella nodded and listened to him walk away. She relaxed with relief and dropped her arm from her chest, as much as Carlisle was a gentleman and wouldn't look she was still to embarrassed to just have her nipples on view. </p>
<p>          She didn't have vampire hearing, but she did hear when the shower turned on. Bella finally took a moment to look around and take everything in, the house was gorgeous. she could even seen the moon reflecting on the surf through the glass doors. Bella looked harder at the ocean squinting to see better. Her heart dropped. Bella pushed away her bowl of mostly eaten gumbo, suddenly finding that it was like lead in her stomach. </p>
<p>         "Bella? Your heart just skipped are you alright?" Bella swung around to face Carlisle. He was clean and dripping wet, towel slung low on his hips, but she couldn't focus on how magnificent he looked. </p>
<p>         "Carlisle...I think Edward took the boat with him" Carlisle processed what she said, and then faster than her eyes could register, had run out the front door. He was back just a moment later, a look of pure rage on his face. Bella had never seen the gentile man so upset before.</p>
<p>          "You're right Bella he did. But trust me, the moment you say you want to be gone I will swim the whole length back to Rio and get us a new boat to get you across" </p>
<p>          "Carlisle it's alright" Bella stood and drew his attention back to her, she had watched his eyes go from a light gold to a furious black in a millisecond. "Was there anything out there?" </p>
<p>          "Just a letter from him, once again saying he was sorry but that he'd bring the boat back in two weeks" </p>
<p>          "Well then" Bella shrugged "it looks like we get a vacation. As much as this is awkward and strange, I'm not happy with any of them right now and don't feel like going back. This was meant to be my last couple of weeks as a human, doing human things that I've never done before. I'm sorry that you're stuck here with me, but I'd rather enjoy these last few weeks of being human instead of fighting with my husband and Alice" </p>
<p>          Bella watched as Carlisle took a deep breath, shutting his eyes for several beats of her heart. When he opened them, they shone golden again, his fury at Edward fading. "You're right Bella. I'm sorry I was so upset. And don't be silly, I'm not stuck here with you, even if we don't do what Edward thinks I came here to do I will gladly help to try to make these next two weeks the best for you. I'm just sorry that Edward has been so pig headed about this whole thing. I'm sure that in a year after you've changed and are on a steady diet you can corral him into giving you a real honeymoon."</p>
<p>          His words made Bella think back to Jacob's at her wedding, "You know what Carlisle, I think this honeymoon is about as real as it's going to get."  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>      Bella woke the next morning with the sun filtering through the bedroom, the smell of coffee and bacon tingling her senses. After finding out about the boat, Bella and Carlisle talked for a little while, they decided that today Carlisle would show her around the island, specifically a few of his most favorite things on the island, all of them swimming spots. </p><p>      Bella rolled out of bed and fixed her borrowed shirt, making sure it fell to her thighs before padding barefoot into the kitchen. Carlisle was there, plating breakfast and already in his only pair of swim trunks. They were white with blue flowers on them and fell almost to his knees. </p><p>      "Good morning Bella" Carlisle dazzled her momentarily with a smile. "I did a bacon and cheese omelette for breakfast, does that sound alright?" </p><p>      "Sounds great Carlisle, smells even better" Bella slid into the chair at the table, tucking into the steaming omelette. "Oh it's so good" </p><p>      "I'm glad you enjoy it, so today I was thinking the beach, and there's a beautiful waterfall I'd love to show you, it's a bit of a hike..." </p><p>      "That's alright, I'd had the thought to pack flip flops in my purse just in case I couldn't stay in my heels" </p><p>      "Perfect, take your time. High tide is around 10 am today, so we'll do the beach after then because during high tide aggressive bull sharks swim a little too close for your comfort. I'd hate to have to fight a shark for your toes" Bella laughed. </p><p>      "Too bad, I'm sure Emmett would get a kick out of that story" </p><p>      "He would, perhaps we should fib a bit" Bella was stunned by Carlisle's full grin and busied herself with her omelette. "After high tide the beach will be safer and you can see some of the tide pools better" </p><p>      "Sounds like fun" Bella quickly finished her omelette and drained the coffee cup. "Alright, I'm going to go try to find a swimsuit that have actual fabric" </p><p>      "Good luck!" Carlisle called with a laugh as Bella went back into the bedroom. Thankfully Alice wasn't trying to get her charged with indecent exposure, she quickly found a bikini, it was all white which made Bella shudder, thankfully after trying it on she realized it covered more of her, but she was afraid to get the bottoms wet. She'd seen what happened to girls who wore white bikini's, it was just like wearing a white t-shirt and getting it wet, suddenly everything was see through. </p><p>       Bella sighed, so far Carlisle had been the gentleman he said he was, she hadn't caught him peeking at her at all so maybe she could wear the bikini and get in the water without getting too self conscious. With a shrug at her reflection Bella went out to find Carlisle. </p><p>       "Here Bella, Alice had the fore thought to actually pack you some sunscreen, we don't need you burnt on top of every thing else" Carlisle held out a can, it was an aerosol sunscreen. </p><p>       "Of thank God. I thought for sure I'd fry" Bella took the can "I'll do this outside so you don't have to smell it too bad" </p><p>        "Thank you" Bella nodded and stepped out onto the expansive front deck before absolutely bathing herself in the sunscreen. Before too much time had passed Carlisle joined her, he had found some spare towels and placed them on a chair for later. "Are you ready?" </p><p>        "Yes, so you said the waterfall first?" </p><p>        "I was thinking so" Carlisle stepped out into the light. Bella gasped, it was the first time she'd seen anyone other than Edward in the sunlight. Edward sparkled like silver and diamonds, but Carlisle radiated an almost rainbow glitter. "What's wrong?" </p><p>        "Nothing...I didn't know that you sparkled differently. Edward is almost silver, but you look like a rainbow" </p><p>        Carlisle looked down at himself, twisting his arm back and forth. "Ah yes, it's actually more about age than anything. The brothers Volturi shine like onyx, I don't exactly know when the changes occur, but I'd noticed that after I reached my one hundredth year my shine shifted from a silver to a gold, and after that it just developed more color. From what I understand the colors will slowly darken until they're black" </p><p>        "That's incredible. You're like your own personal disco ball" Carlisle threw his head back with the fore of his laugh. Bella swallowed harshly and looked down, she had to stop letting him dazzle her like that. </p><p>         "I suppose you're right. We are completely alone on this Island though Bella, please do not worry about anyone seeing me" </p><p>         "Alright...so waterfall. Lead the way good sir!" </p><p>         "Very well m'lady" Together they walked. Instead of heading toward the beach, which Bella could tell was getting smaller as time went on, the water slowly getting higher, they turned around and went past the back of the house and up into the mountain. It was quite a hike, but eventually the trees parted to a beautiful waterfall. The water going down further and further until it merged with the ocean. </p><p>         "Carlisle it's beautiful" </p><p>         "It is, this is probably my most favorite spot of nature on the island." Carlisle walked around the edge of the waterfall, the sun bouncing off his skin and sending glittering rainbows through the trees. He was beautiful, and the sight of him there admiring the water churning made Bella want to do exactly what Edward thought Carlisle came here to do. Bella shook her head and focused back on Carlisle. "It's not too steep, would you like to jump with me?" </p><p>         "Sure" Bella smiled, the waterfall was smaller than the cliff she jumped off of in La Push. With a yell Bella launched herself in the air, she heard Carlisle laughing behind her before she hit the water. It was a lot warmer than she was used to, it felt like a pleasant bath. </p><p>          "Fun?" Bella squeaked and backed up. Cold hands grabbed her sides and pulled her against a hard body. "Careful Bella" Carlisle had just saved her from hitting her back against a jagged rock "I didn't mean to startle you" </p><p>          "You would think I would be used to it" Bella steadied herself against Carlisle without thinking about it. "But yes that was fun" She looked up at him. His eyes had darkened to a gold so dark it was starting to look brownish. It was a look Bella recognized on Edward after they'd been kissing. It was arousal. </p><p>          "I'm glad you enjoyed it. If we continue swimming down the waterfall there's another much smaller drop and then we'll be close to the house if you want to break for lunch. It's about noon now" Bella hadn't realized that the hike had taken so long, they'd set out at about ten. </p><p>          "Yeah sure. Lunch sounds good." </p><p>          "Here, hold onto me I'll get us back quicker" Carlisle spun her by her arm gently, pulling her against his back. "Arms under mine if you will" Bella wrapped her arms around his torso, and once she was secure he started swimming. It wasn't anything like running with Edward, Carlisle was fast, but he wasn't going at his fastest, he was letting her take in the sights of the jungle around them as he swam with her pressed against his back.</p><p>           "This really is beautiful Carlisle, I still can't believe you bought Esme an Island" </p><p>           "I did name it Isle Esme and it is technically for her, we do also use it for things like this, when a pair wants to get away, and often times we use it for helping newborns. I don't know if Edward told you but I brought both Rosalie and Emmett here for a while during their first years, it helps that we're the only inhabitants, there are some animals and a crew that comes once every two weeks, but otherwise it's a perfect location for the beginning of training." Carlisle stopped at the edge of another drop. "Hang on tight" he warned her, giving her a moment to adjust before letting the water sweep them down. Bella yelped and wrapped her legs around Carlisle's hips. He laughed as they dropped to the bottom. "Last drop I promise". </p><p>           "I thought you said it was much smaller!" </p><p>           "It is compared to the last one" Bella rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her. He swam a little faster this time, and soon she could see the house. </p><p>           They got out and dried off with the towels he had put out earlier. Bella, worried about her swim bottoms, wrapped hers around her waist before following him in. </p><p>           "Does a sandwich sound good? I prepared one earlier before we left." </p><p>           "Sure, sounds great Carlisle" She had lunch and before long Carlisle was dragging her out to see the tide pools. </p><p>           The sun had gone fully down before she stumbled into bed, she was asleep before her head fully hit the pillow. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>WARNING THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IS THE BEGINNING OF THE STEAMY STUFF Y'ALL PROCEED WITH CAUTION FOR THERE BE LEMONS. </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Bella snuffled softly, something was tickling her side. "Bella" she heard, a gentle coaxing voice calling her name. "Bella, sweet heart? Are you awake?" </p>
<p>     "Edward?" She nuzzled into her pillow and peeked one sleepy eye open. She saw golden hair first, and then realized that no, it was not Edward waking her up. </p>
<p>     "No sweet heart" Carlisle murmured, his hand stroking her side over the sheet. "It's Carlisle, I didn't want to disturb you, but it's time for the cleaning crew to be here. Their boat is docking now, if you get up they'll come in and change the sheets for you. They also have bath robes, I couldn't get a hold of them in time to bring some actual clothes, but a robe will cover you more comfortably" </p>
<p>     "Mkay I'm up" Bella yawned and sat up, she cringed when she realized she had passed out instead of showering, her bathing suit top had come untied and she grabbed it swiftly so it wouldn't fall. Her fair was in one big awful dread lock and she felt like a crocodile. "Oh yuck" </p>
<p>     "I'll leave you to get in the shower, I'll have the cleaning crew come in here last" Carlisle stood. She caught a glimpse of him and laughed, he had taken his swim trunks off and put his suit pants back on, but had ripped them apart at the knees. "I know it looks ridiculous, Alice will be absolutely in a rage when she sees what I did to the three thousand dollar suit she picked out" </p>
<p>     "Three thousand dollars?!" Bella choked "Why? We had our wedding in your back yard, you all could have worn pajamas for all I cared" </p>
<p>     "I wish we had, we don't get uncomfortable often but these are tight, I worry the button is going to become a projectile every time I sit down" Bella snorted and buried her face back in her pillow, subtly flopping on her belly to hide her chest. "Shower Bella, feel human again" he gave her a soft look before leaving her to her shower. </p>
<p>      Bella breathed and then hoped out of bed, making sure that the luggage was pushed off to the side before grabbing Carlisle's shirt. She'd officially used up the only pair of solid under wear so she was left hoping his shirt would be long enough to cover her until she could get into that robe he'd talked about. </p>
<p>      Once showered and feeling better Bella walked out to the kitchen, grabbing a throw blanket off of the couch and tucking it around herself as she sat at the dinning table. Carlisle had left her some scrambled eggs and toast steaming on a plate. She heard him vaguely in another room, speaking in Portuguese. Bella couldn't wait until her memory was better so she could quickly learn new languages. Carlisle turned the corner into the kitchen, giving her a smile. A short older Brazilian woman followed behind him. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Bella, mouth opening in surprise before a thunderous look came over her face. </p>
<p>      She gave Carlisle what Bella could only describe as a tongue lashing. A vicious tone with words Bella couldn't understand. Carlisle stood there, shoulders tense as she tore into him. He waited until she was done before replying. Bella winced as she listened to his deceptively calm tone, that's how Edward talked to Jacob sometimes, voice low and calm but absolutely destroying with words. </p>
<p>      "Carlisle" Bella whispered, he looked at her and gave her a strained smile. </p>
<p>      "It's alright Bella, Ms. Kaure has some misconceptions about who we are and who you are. I'll explain everything later" the 'after they leave' was implied. "Is your breakfast good?" </p>
<p>      "Yes thank you" Carlisle smiled and spoke a sharp Portuguese sentence. The woman...Kaure, huffed at him before retrieving something, it was a fluffy white bathrobe, one for her and one for Carlisle. It was standard size, but would cover more than Carlisle's shirt did. "Thank you" Bella tried to smile. </p>
<p>      "Obrigado" Carlisle corrected gently "that means thanks" </p>
<p>      "Obrigado" </p>
<p>      "De nada" Kaure spoke softly, she shot Carlisle another venomous look before walking off. </p>
<p>      Bella slowly ate the rest of her breakfast, and by the time she was finished a Brazilian man had shot Carlisle a good bye and then he and Kaure were gone, Bella watched their boat until it was out of her sight. </p>
<p>      "I'm sorry about Kaure" Carlisle sighed, he relaxed slowly and leaned against the counter. "Her people do believe in Vampires, and she knows that's what we are, we've never confirmed it but she still knows. However, she doesn't understand the actuality. Her people believe in something called Libishomen or more commonly known as incubus. She believes that we are incubus who drink blood and prey on beautiful young women. She believes that Alice, Rosalie, and Esme are succubus who lure men in with sex and then eat them." </p>
<p>      "Well...she's close. What was she saying about me?" </p>
<p>      "She knows Esme of course, and knows that I'm married to her, she believed you to be a whore because she's never seen me alone with another woman, she thought I brought you here to be my next meal" </p>
<p>      "Well she's close on that too" Carlisle shot her a confused look. "Edward did kind of whore me out didn't he?" </p>
<p>      "No Bella, absolutely not" Carlisle tipped her chin up to meet his gaze "don't say such things about yourself." Carlisle looked at her for a moment, then broke the tension "unless you think you're my next meal" he gave her a little half smile. </p>
<p>      "No I don't think I'd be as tasty as what you drink" </p>
<p>      "Bella" Carlisle leaned closer. "You will never understand how you smell. It's like ambrosia, like the sweetest strawberry anyone could ever get their mouths on. Jasper and Edward weren't the only ones who had a tough time being near you at first. In my many years I've come across many humans who smell delightful, but none as good as you do. That day, when I walked into the hospital, it was like being punched in the throat, the sweetest smell. I've trained for years to ignore the scent of human blood as food, but I wanted nothing more that day than to sink my teeth into you." Carlisle paused, inches away from Bella's face. "I may be a vampire with impeccable control, but sweet heart, I'm still a vampire." His eyes had darkened considerably. "It only took me moments to push the thoughts and the smell of you out of my head, but for those few moments it was all I wanted, to take you there on that bed right in front of everyone. Edward growled at me from the hallway, that's how bad my thoughts were" </p>
<p>       Bella's heart was about beating out of her chest. "Most people" Carlisle continued, this time running a cold finger teasingly over her carotid, giving a tiny smirk at the way her pulse jumped, "see me as a gentle pacifist, and generally that's what I am, but I haven't lived almost four hundred years by being a pacifist. I may have never tasted human blood, but that doesn't mean I haven't had fantasies. I have fought viciously, for my life and the lives of others. You didn't see me on the battlefield when fighting the newborns, but you saw my practice with Jasper and Edward. Do you think I wouldn't tear anything that threatened my family to pieces? I lived with the Volturi Bella, I've lived in violence before. I am an apex predator" and with that, he kissed her. </p>
<p>      Bella thought back on their first night, it seemed to be years ago, not three measly days. Bella thought back on what she thought of Carlisle as a lover...she was completely wrong. He was an apex predator, and he proved it by kissing her deeply, tongue snaking out. Teeth nipping at her bottom lip. </p>
<p>     Edward kissed her with his mouth shut because he was scared to turn her accidentally. Carlisle had no such qualms, he kissed with experience unlike any Bella had ever seen, his left hand snaked into her hair, gripping the back of her head, his right hand tipping her chin into the kiss. He nipped at her again before pulling back to let her breathe. </p>
<p>     "You say the word and I'll stop right now Bella, you say stop at all and I will, but if you want me to continue you need to tell me" his breath fanned her face. She knew she was blushing uncontrollably. "This is why Edward wanted me to do this, I can control myself, and the production of my venom, it won't come unless called" he informed her. </p>
<p>      "Please Carlisle" Bella whispered. </p>
<p>      "Please what sweet heart?" </p>
<p>      "Take me to bed". He gave her a naughty smirk, and with barely an ounce of effort swept her up into his arms. The blanket fell around his feet, the robe lay forgotten on the counter. "And where" Carlisle growled at her "exactly are your panties?" </p>
<p>      "The ones you found that weren't see through were dirty" Bella blushed regretting wrapping her legs around him. It had brought her care center directly onto his abs. "but you said there was a robe that would cover more so I didn't bother looking for anything else" </p>
<p>       "Hmmm" he nuzzled her neck "I sure am glad you didn't" and with that he carried her away. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>WARNING PURE SMUT</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Carlisle laid her back gently on the bed, her wet hair fanning out around her shoulders, she arched into his touch as he ran light cool kisses down her neck. His nose brushed along her clavicle, the morning sun peaking in through the curtains caught his cheekbone and Bella stared for a moment, dazzled by his rainbow. "Mm, Bella you smell so good" Carlisle groaned his hands were pinning hers above her head but that didn't stop him from touching her with his mouth. He pressed kisses along her throat, running his tongue over her pulse point, which jumped as he settled his weight more fully over her, she didn't feel like she was being crushed but she certainly wasn't going anywhere. </p>
<p>     "Carlisle!" Bella gasped as he took her ear lobe between his teeth. He chuckled playfully. </p>
<p>     "Edward never was able to do this was he? Kiss you without worrying about you ingesting venom, wondering constantly if he would accidentally nip too hard and start the transformation?" He murmured into her hair, hips coming down to settle on hers. </p>
<p>      "No, he's always kissed me with his mouth closed" Carlisle pulled back with a small sad smile. </p>
<p>      "He will be able to fully unleash once you're one of us Bella, in fact you both will probably destroy a whole house. Emmett and Rosalie did" He smirked at her "now I want you to tell me one last time. Are you sure this is what you want? I will gladly stop now if you're uncomfortable, or if you get uncomfortable at any time, but I want your full consent before I continue doing anything" </p>
<p>      "Yes Carlisle, I'm ready, I want you" Bella reached up to kiss him. </p>
<p>      "Good. Now I want you to promise to tell me if I hold you too hard or if I'm too rough with you. I have my control however, it has been a long time since I spent any intimate time with a human, long before Esme" </p>
<p>       "I promise"  Carlisle looked her in the eyes before smiling. Before Bella realized what had even happened, Carlisle stripped her of his shirt, leaving her fully nude, stripped off his shorts leaving him nude and was kissing his way down her body. </p>
<p>       Cool hands spread her thighs to his gaze, Bella blushed fiercely as he studied her core. "Beautiful" he whispered playfully before leaning in. </p>
<p>       Bella gasped and arched her back as he ran his tongue along her folds, he guided her thighs over his shoulders as she settled on his stomach. "Get comfortable sweet heart, I'm going to be here for a while" He purred in the most delicious voice she'd ever heard. </p>
<p>       Be there for a while he did. Carlisle spent an immeasurable amount of time with his face between her thighs, guiding her close to orgasm and then pulling back white she was close to the edge. The sun had moved to stop shining in the window, Bella could only guess that it was midday and they'd been at it since the morning. </p>
<p>       "Please Carlisle!" Bella choked as he begun to pull her away from an orgasm for what felt like the hundredth time "I can't take much more of this" Bella was panting softly, thighs trembling from their position around his head. Bella knew that she was going to be incredibly sore but didn't care. His fingers flexed on her hips, he peaked one black eye open at her, she'd never seen his eyes so dark before. </p>
<p>       "No? bella mia, potrei assaggiarti per il resto dell'eternità e non voglio mai smettere" Carlisle rumbled in Italian. Bella had not a single idea of what he said but she sure did like the language. "I could spend eternity right here" He clarified. Bella blushed under his gaze, he pulled his head up to rest on her thigh, his chin was glistening wet and Bella was never more embarrassed and turned on at the same time in her life. </p>
<p>       "As painful as that sounds..." </p>
<p>       "Painful?" Carlisle interrupted, concerned.</p>
<p>       "I just meant that I'm probably never going to stop trembling, I'm going to feel like I worked out in the morning" Carlisle grinned at her. "But I was going to say I think I'd rather you spend eternity a little closer to my face" </p>
<p>        "Mm, so you want me closer? Like this?" He moved, dipping his talented tongue into her navel. </p>
<p>        "A little closer" He nuzzled his face in between her breasts, peppering them with kisses. "A little closer" he growled lowly, and with a move so swift it startled her he was suddenly on his back, settling her to ride in his lap. She didn't think she could have blushed more, but apparently she could. "Carlisle" she ducked down pressing her body against his, to embarrassed to care about the thick heavy erection pressing against her. She'd never really considered positions before, anytime she thought of sex she thought missionary, simple. </p>
<p>        "What has you so embarrassed? You look like a goddess in my lap" </p>
<p>        "But you can see everything" Bella whined pressing her face into his hard chest. He huffed a laugh and ran a hand through her hair. </p>
<p>        "Bella, sweet heart, I was thinking it would be better for you like this, for your first time, you can set the pace, how deep I go. Everything. You have nothing to be embarrassed about" Bella peeked up at him "Darling you are gorgeous, I would love to see you take your pleasure from me" Bella sighed before slowly sitting back up. He was right, he'd just spent god knows how long eating her out, there was nothing to be embarrassed about. "Better" he smiled, she leaned in to kiss him, startling when she tasted herself. </p>
<p>        "Weird, but not bad" he laughed at her and kissed her deeper. </p>
<p>        "Are you ready sweet heart?" his eyes searched hers, she nodded and reached underneath herself. His erection was big and thick, if he were human it would be pulsing heavily. Bella knew better but somehow didn't think to expect him to be cold here also, her body heat had warmed him up a little, but Bella still shivered lightly at the thought of putting something so cold inside of her...it was a good shiver. </p>
<p>        Bella didn't stop to let herself over think this, she positioned him how she wanted him and then rocked back onto him. She hissed and he groaned, tightening his bruising grip on her hips. He wasn't flesh Bella had to constantly remind herself, he was stone and not malleable in the slightest. His cock pierced her and didn't give in ever, she sat back on her haunches, legs trembling as she came across a painful resistance. </p>
<p>        "Your hymen" Carlisle's voice was the deepest she'd ever heard it. "I didn't think it would still be intact with how often you fall" </p>
<p>         "When my mom took me to the doctor when I was going through puberty they said it was very thick" Bella groaned, this was a deep aching pain, sharpening as she sat on him. </p>
<p>        "Do you want to keep going?" </p>
<p>        "Yes but I don't think I can do it myself, will you take me Carlisle?" </p>
<p>        "With pleasure" he sat up, making sure not to jostle himself too much, he wrapped his thick arms around her "stop me if it's too much" he warned, and then with one hard thrust buried himself inside of her. Bella yelped as he came to a stop fully sheathed inside of her, she clung hard to his neck body trembling uselessly in pain. "Relax Bella, try to relax your thighs first, I know it hurts but settle your weight in my lap. Allow yourself to drop and slowly the pain will fade" He coaxed her gently. Hands running lightly over her back and ass. </p>
<p>         Bella panted harshly into his neck, allowing her body to follow his gentle words. Slowly she melted in his arms, body coming to fully rest in his lap. The pain faded into a harsh throbbing, almost like a huge bruise. "Okay...I think I'm okay" </p>
<p>         "I'm sorry that was so painful for you sweet heart" he peppered kisses over her face, distracting her from the throbbing. "You took me so well" she gave him a strained smile, her body still trembling in his grasp. </p>
<p>         "It's alright. It's just throbbing now, I think I'm okay" </p>
<p>         "If you're sure?" She nodded. He moved them, lifting her without coming out of her, settling himself up against the bed frame in a half lean. He settled her fully back into his lap "Move whenever you feel like it sweet heart" </p>
<p>          She gave a hesitant movement, flexing her calves to pull herself up. The coolness of him was helping immensely, and very soon it started to feel good. "Oh Carlisle" She sighed rocking back against him. "You feel so good" </p>
<p>          "So do you darling" She pulled herself up all of the way before sitting back on him. He groaned deeply. Bella steadied herself with hands against his chest as she began to really move. He felt amazing inside of her and she never wanted this to end. </p>
<p>          Carlisle growled and with another move, flipped them back over. He settled himself between her thighs. She clung to his neck, gasping when his hand came down to pay attention to her clit. "Oh, oh" Bella panted. He thrust fast, pace bordering on supernatural. There was a loud cracking sound and then the headboard was dust, raining down on them. She let out a breathless laugh as Carlisle had to pause and pull her out of the dust path. He gave her a sheepish grin before driving himself back into her. </p>
<p>           It wasn't long before Bella came to a crescendo like a symphony. She cried out her pleasure, finally tipped into the best orgasm of her life. The room filled with thunderous growling as Carlisle chased his own orgasm, and before long he was coming to a stop inside of her. She was exhausted, her legs still trembled as her high slipped into a heavy sleepiness. Carlisle murmured a soft 'thank you' into her hair. She tried to hush him but all that came out was a strangled moan. </p>
<p>           "Silly girl" Carlisle pressed a kiss to her temple "Sleep Bella, I will be here when you wake" her mind obeyed, her eyes closing to his content smile and his eyes lightening to gold again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       The next week passed in a haze of sex, food and sleep. Carlisle showed her the wonders of sex over and over again. Bella had been right, she'd never been so sore in her whole life, but she loved it. His hands leaving bruises in their wake. Carlisle had been worried at first, but Bella told him that he was never too rough and that she enjoyed the marks as proof of their love making. The only time they left the house was to make love on the beach or in the water. </p>
<p>        Kaure had come back that same week at Carlisle's request, bringing them some clothing. Not that they ended up needing it, Bella didn't think they spent more than a few minutes fully clothed at a time. </p>
<p>        Carlisle taught her endless positions, joking lightly that Edward would thank him for it later. </p>
<p>         Bella was having the best time of her life. Carlisle was a wonderful lover and she would miss him when it would be time to leave the island, knowing that they could probably never have the intimacy back that they shared. Time flew too quickly on the island, and before Bella knew it they had just a measly three days left when it all came crumbling down around them. </p>
<hr/>
<p>        Carlisle had plated her a wonderful chicken dinner and she was halfway through eating it when she began to feel sick. Carlisle had been talking about Emmett's first few years a vampire when Bella had stopped paying attention. </p>
<p>        "Bella?" Carlisle tipped her chin up to him "are you alright? You look pale" </p>
<p>        "Sick...I'm gonna be" Bella rushed out of her chair, slipping with bare feet against the floor. Carlisle swooped her into his arms, running her to the bathroom. Bella groaned and hugged the toilet as she threw up what little was in her stomach. She wretched until she thought she'd throw up and intestine, eventually sitting back on her feet. "I think the chicken was bad" </p>
<p>        "No Bella, the if the chicken was bad I would have smelled it, and if I didn't it wouldn't affect you yet, it hadn't had time to reach your stomach" Carlisle had her hair held in one hand, his other resting coldly on her neck. </p>
<p>        "Hmm. Could you hand me my bag?" </p>
<p>        "Of course, here" Carlisle handed her the toiletry bag. Bella stopped in shock at what she saw. "What is it?" A fully untouched box of tampons, Bella tried to think back on how many days it had been, but hey all blurred together. </p>
<p>         "How many days has it been since the wedding?" </p>
<p>         "15" Carlisle responded, helping her stand. "Bella what's the matter?" </p>
<p>         "Carlisle...I know this is impossible." Bella paused, something just fluttered inside of her! "Carlisle!" she gasped. </p>
<p>         "Sweet heart please, I'm losing my mind" </p>
<p>         "Carlisle something just moved inside of me" he looked down at her, confused. "My period is late by ten days...I'm never late, it's like clock work" her stomach fluttered again. "Feel!" she grabbed his hand and pressed it against her stomach. They waited in silence, and Bella thought it wouldn't happen again, until finally...another flutter. Carlisle's mouth dropped open. He pressed harder, feeling, and something kicked back at him. </p>
<p>          Carlisle stiffened and Bella faintly heard the sound of the front door opening. "Kaure" Carlisle turned and stalked away. "She making sure you're still alive" he called back. Bella turned to the mirror, looking at her stomach, it was popped out a little a the bottom a new development Bella was sure wasn't there this morning. </p>
<p>          Bella turned at the sound of rushed foot steps and upset Portuguese. Kaure stalked toward her, yelling harshly at Carlisle. Bella backed away from her ire, hands still protecting her stomach. Kaure exchanged harsh words with Carlisle before finally whispering "Morte" at her and then stalking away. </p>
<p>          If Carlisle could cry he would be, his face a picture of despair. "Bella I...I will atone the rest of eternity for this" </p>
<p>          "Carlisle? Am I really pregnant?" </p>
<p>          He nodded slowly. "I can hear it moving now, if I listen close enough. Bella...I didn't know this was possible" Bella took a deep breath before walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, waiting. He eventually embraced her as well. </p>
<p>           "Carlisle I didn't know this was possible either. But I think...I think we need to go home..." Bella went to say more but was stopped. Edward had come flying around the corner, stopping when he saw them together. </p>
<p>            "Oh thank god" He rushed over "Alice said your future suddenly vanished this morning. I rushed here to make sure everything was alright" Bella looked at her husband, he was so relieved to see them. Bella couldn't take it and burst into tears. Edwards face morphed into one of horror. "Bella! Carlisle what's wrong" He stopped for a moment, surely reading Carlisle's thoughts. Edward stiffened, his entire being turning to stone. </p>
<p>            "Edward" Carlisle rushed to say "we had no idea this was even possible" Bella flinched at the sound, suddenly Carlisle was ripped away from her, flying away and landing harshly on the floor. </p>
<p>            "You were supposed to fuck her! Not murder her!" Edward yelled. He dropped into a crouch and Bella rushed to step in front of him. </p>
<p>            "STOP!" She screamed. "Don't fight! Edward we didn't know this could happen, but now we have to deal with it. Together" </p>
<p>            "Yes" Edward slid into that deceptively calm voice. "We will deal with it. We're going to go back to Forks...and when we get there Carlisle, you're going to rip your demon spawn out of my wife! You will fix this!" Edward flitted around the room gathering their luggage. </p>
<p>             "Demon spawn?" Bella whispered to herself. Carlisle still laid on the floor, eyes adopting a far away look as he went catatonic. "Carlisle!" She rushed to him "Please, please I can't do this alone. I can't face Edward's wrath alone" She brushed his hair back. He blinked slowly at her. "Yes Carlisle, come back to me please. I need you" </p>
<p>             "Bella...maybe Edward's right....we have no idea what this is going to do to you" </p>
<p>             "I'm not letting this happen Carlisle" Bella warned "This is my child just as much as it is yours, Edward has nothing to do with this. I never..." Bella swallowed "I gave up Carlisle...I gave up on my fleeting dreams to have a child a while ago. I knew I was going to be a vampire, I mourned and moved on. I never thought I'd be a mother, but I'm not letting anything take this one opportunity away from me. I can do this Carlisle, I need you to believe in me too" </p>
<p>              Carlisle looked at her for a moment, silence reigned as Edward took the bags out to the boat. Carlisle took her determination in "Bella this could kill you" </p>
<p>              "I know we just found out...but there's an unshakable bond already formed...I will die for this child if that's what it takes" Carlisle looked down at her stomach. He could hear it moving within her. </p>
<p>             "I will do everything in my power to allow you to have this child without you dying Bella" He slowly stood. "Let's go home." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The boat trip, flight, and car ride back to Forks were almost unbearable. Edward was silent and angry the whole time, cursing Carlisle and their child whenever he had the chance. Already since leaving Isle Esme Bella's stomach had grown enough to be noticeable. So noticeable that one little old lady on the flight had asked if she'd gotten into trouble and her brother and father came to get her, Bella had just given her an uncomfortable smile and ignored the old bitty, getting a huff and a 'kids these days' in response. </p>
<p>         Carlisle held her hand the entire time, occasionally closing his eyes and scrunching his face up in concentration, he'd told her he was listening to the child grow, and it was growing...rapidly. He'd listened to it develop a heart and that heart begin beating. He'd looked at her in awe, telling her he'd never actually been able to hear a heart begin to beat...only of it ever stopping in transition to vampirism. </p>
<p>          By the time they got back to Forks, Carlisle estimated the baby's development at about a week every 2 hours. She was ten weeks by the time they got off the plane, and by the time they drove into forks she was 12 weeks. Bella's stomach muscles and skin ached something fierce, she had horrendous stretch marks and Carlisle made Edward stop at a pharmacy to get her some lotion and vitamins to try to help negate the pain. </p>
<p>         Bella swallowed harshly when they began to pull down the drive to the Cullen house, she'd begun to feel nausea creep up her throat. "Stop!" She shouted, Edward cursed again, the most Bella had ever heard him curse and slammed on the breaks. Bella threw open the door and vomited up everything she'd eaten at the McDonald's they stopped at in Seattle. Bella groaned, leaning back against Carlisle as he put a cold hand on the back of her neck. </p>
<p>         "Are you alright Sw...Bella?" He cleared his throat. </p>
<p>         "Yeah, guess a spicy chicken sandwich wasn't the best thing to have ate" Bella sighed. "I think I need to go lay down" </p>
<p>         "Of course. Here, let me just carry you" Carlisle had her swept out of the car and into his arms before she could even process. </p>
<p>         "Not too fast please, I don't think I have anything else to throw up, dry heaving is just worse" </p>
<p>         "I'll be gentle" They grimaced at each other as they heard Edward curse again. Carlisle carried her up to the house and then into it, holding her with one arm to use the other to open the door. They were immediately assaulted by Alice.</p>
<p>         "Bella! Oh thank goodness! I was so worried when your future vanished. What's wrong?" she paused when she realized that they weren't as excited to see her as she was to see them. </p>
<p>         "We need to have a family meeting, is everyone here?" Carlisle asked, carrying Bella into the sitting room. </p>
<p>         "Yeah" and as she finished saying it Jasper was at her side. Emmett was standing next to the couch. Rosalie in the kitchen entry way and Esme right behind her. </p>
<p>         "What's going on?" Jasper looked worried as he put an arm around Alice's waist. </p>
<p>         Carlisle set Bella down gently on the couch, covering her with a blanket so no one could see. "I want everyone to listen, listen as closely as you can...to Bella" there was a pause. Bella's own heart raced, they both knew that at the very least Rosalie wouldn't believe them without proof.</p>
<p>         "What in the world is that?" The blonde in question asked. </p>
<p>         "You all know what I went to Rio to do" Carlisle started, facing his family. </p>
<p>         "Yeah" Emmett said with a smirk "Bella" </p>
<p>         "Ugh" Edward muttered from the front door. </p>
<p>         "Well...There is no easy way to say this...and I had no idea it could even happen. Bella is pregnant" Carlisle looked specifically at Esme and Rosalie "what you hear is the baby's heart beat. I've estimated the growth at about a week per two hours, putting Bella roughly at thirteen weeks...but the growth has seemed to slow down a bit since we reached Seattle" Esme gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Bella looked down, she couldn't face looking at her knowing that she was carrying her husband's child. "I don't understand how this could have happened, the venom is supposed to cleanse the body of everything. In the almost four hundred years I've lived I've never heard of a human getting pregnant by a vampire"</p>
<p>          "Y-you're really pregnant?" Rosalie whispered loud enough for Bella to hear it. </p>
<p>          "Carlisle? Help me up please?" He silently held out a hand, Bella looked at Rosalie, tucked her shirt into her bra and turned to the side. The bump was now extremely noticeable, but not enough for her not to be able to fit in her jeans. "We uh...we don't know the exact conception date since the baby is growing so fast, but Carlisle was able to hear their heart form and begin beating, so he's estimated my conception date as the 12th day of the trip"  </p>
<p>          "I thought it was going to be just once" Esme blurted, her shocked eyes narrowing at Carlisle. </p>
<p>          "We didn't sleep together right away" Bella tried to help until Edward threw in...</p>
<p>          "Yes but they did it multiple times. Bella was so reluctant" He sneered, reading Carlisle's thoughts. </p>
<p>          "You know what Edward, shut the fuck up" Bella hissed viciously. "You've been crude and cruel this whole time. This would never of happened if you couldn't man the fuck up and take care of it yourself" Emmett burst into laughter. "You attacked Carlisle! You've looked like you want to attack me!" Bella burst into tears, everyone looked at her in shocked confusion. Bella buried her face in her hands and got herself together. "Sorry" she mumbled "I think that was my first mood swing" Emmett laughed again. </p>
<p>          Edward frowned at her "If you want to kill yourself be my guest, I'm not going to stick around and watch it happen. He's murdered you and you're thanking him for it" with that Edward blurred away. </p>
<p>         "Esme" Carlisle sighed "There is nothing I can say that would make it right. I didn't know you were under the assumption that it would be once. Edward wanted me to spend the whole trip there, with Bella" Esme sniffled lightly. </p>
<p>          "He told me you would by gone the whole time but would only do it once. I could forgive once Carlisle" </p>
<p>          "What's there to forgive?" Rosalie asked raising an eyebrow at Esme. "We all heard that conversation, you gave him permission. Edward did say the whole honeymoon" </p>
<p>          "I would never had slept with anyone if I didn't have permission Esme" Carlisle told her gently. She looked around the room and when she found that no one was going to help her she ran off, just the same as Edward had a minute ago. </p>
<p>          "Anyone else?" Rosalie asked with a roll of her eyes, she was obviously not impressed with the handling of the situation. </p>
<p>          "Oh!" Bella sucked in a sharp breath, effectively cutting through the tension. "They kicked really hard" </p>
<p>          "OOHH!" Emmett screamed before bouncing over like a caffeinated kid. "Can I feel?" </p>
<p>          "Yes Emmett" Bella rolled her eyes with a smile. She took his hand and placed it to the side of her bump, where the last kick came from. It was silent for a moment and then another huge kick. </p>
<p>          "Holy shit! It's like it's trynna bust out of there like in Alien!" He laughed "Rose babe you gotta come feel this lil sucker" he paused and then laughed "Ha! Get it...lil sucker...like vampire?" Everyone groaned and Bella thinks that Jasper rolled his eyes so hard that she heard them. </p>
<p>          Rosalie didn't laugh, she was too focused on Bella. "May I?" She asked hesitantly giving a nod towards Bella's stomach. </p>
<p>          "Of course Rosalie...everyone gets a turn petting the baby" Emmett grabbed Rose's hand and placed it where his own was. It didn't take long at all this time, Bella's little kicker met Rosalie's hand with a field goal. Rose gasped and pressed harder, in turn the baby kicked harder. "Okay! Maybe not so rough, they're taking the pressure as a challenge apparently." Everyone chuckled and thus began the parade of everyone feeling the baby kick. Jasper focused for a long time with his hand on Bella's bare stomach, and eventually he quietly told her, </p>
<p>         "I don't know if it's the baby, or if it's Carlisle's scent on you, but the blood lust is easier to contain now, I don't feel out of control at all" Bella squeaked happily and gave him a big hug. He was one of her favorite Cullen's they were just never able to get close. </p>
<p>         He'd laughed and hugged her back. "I know Darlin' I'm pretty happy myself, you give off good vibes".</p>
<p>         Eventually it all became too much and Bella begged off for a nap. Happy and conflicted. Happy because she was home in Forks with her family and she was having a friggin baby! Conflicted because Edward and Esme seemed to hate her now, and there wasn't anything it seemed like she could do about it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>        Bella sat gently on the couch, her stomach growing had kept her up most of the night, the skin stretching rapidly and painfully. Rosalie had took it upon herself to run to Seattle to pick up a specific lotion to try to help. Carlisle sat beside her, rapidly leafing through books the thickness of her head trying his hardest to figure out how she got pregnant. Jasper and Alice had gone out hunting, and Emmett sat on the floor, his back pressing against Bella's legs as he played a scary zombie game. Bella's stomach was growling viciously, but she had found herself unable to keep anything down since she threw up the chicken on the island two days ago. </p>
<p>       Her belly had now completely popped past her hips and rounded out, stretch marks marring her skin from hip to breast. Bella watched Carlisle for a moment, his hair was disheveled his shirt was unbuttoned and he was wearing the same swimming trunks he still wore at the island. Bella sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>       "Carlisle, you have to take a break" He looked at her, his eyes were completely black and wild looking. "You need to take a break, you're thirsty, and even though you can't really get tired I'd bet your eyes could use a break as well. Why don't you go hunting and then maybe take a shower and take a few minutes to yourself okay?" </p>
<p>        He blinked once and then nodded. "I am thirsty" He looked back at the large dusty book in his hands. "But..."</p>
<p>        "No Carlisle seriously, you need to take a break, I'm absolutely fine alright? The baby is okay for now you have time" He nodded weakly, lowering his head into his hands for a moment. "Emmett? Would you mind going with Carlisle, make sure he takes his time and drinks as much as he needs to?" </p>
<p>        "Sure Belly-boo" He paused his game and stood with a leap. "C'mon old man last one out is a loser!" Emmett blurred away, the echoing of his laughter all that was left in his wake. Carlisle stood slower, looking at Bella with concern in his dark gaze. </p>
<p>        "Go! You heard him, you can't be a loser" Bella smiled. "I'll be fine, Alice is bringing food and Jasper is here, besides I wanted the chance to talk to Jasper anyways" Carlisle pressed a kiss to her forehead and blurred after Emmett. </p>
<p>        "You needed me ma'am?" Jasper stood at the living room entrance. </p>
<p>        "Jasper, you have a contact that did the paper work for our wedding right?" </p>
<p>        "Yes, Jenks does all the paper work for us as we move around. He filed your wedding papers" </p>
<p>        Bella swallowed nervously, looking down at the rings on her finger. "Can you...can you have him draw up divorce papers?" Bella spoke quietly even though it was just her and Jasper in the house right now. Alice had told them that she saw Esme and Edward arriving together in Alaska to visit the Denali's. </p>
<p>        "Yes of course...are you sure?" </p>
<p>        "I...Jasper the things Edward said about the baby...about me and Carlisle. I've never seen that side of him and it honestly scared me. He attacked Carlisle without hesitation at the Island. He called the baby a monster. He was so angry" Bella's breath hitched in a sob "He wasn't the same person I married Jas, he didn't even take into account that this was his idea, that Carlisle went to the island because Edward asked him to. Carlisle said he'd do anything for Edward and the first thing Edward did when he found out was attack him. He told Esme that I was reluctant to sleep with Carlisle in the first place, he made it sound like I was dirty and wrong and..." Bella broke down, curling over her stomach and crying harshly. </p>
<p>        "Oh sweetheart" Jasper wrapped an arm around her, hugging her to his side gently. "I'm not judging you, but if you didn't want to sleep with Carlisle at first...what made you change your mind?" </p>
<p>        "Carlisle made me feel safe and loved in a way I had never felt. He was more honest with me over those two weeks than Edward has ever been in the whole time that I've known him. Edward has constantly tried to keep stuff from me, to 'protect' me from the dangers of your world..."</p>
<p>        "But you are part of this world, you had been since the moment he told you what we were. From the moment you said you knew he knew that you could never go back to life as it was before us. He told all of us that you knew exactly what you were getting yourself into, and then we had the nomad situation happen and I knew that he had lied" Jasper told Bella, his hand still rubbing soothing circles on her back. </p>
<p>        "He didn't tell me that there were rules and that the Volturi even existed. He constantly played with the truth, I fell in love with him anyways. No one had ever been so interested in me, not at the scale that he was...but I guess I know why now...my blood, being his singer" </p>
<p>         "I think that was a part of it at first Bella, but he did fall in love with you too, his feelings were genuine. He thought that leaving after the incident would rend you capable of forgetting about us, to make you be able to move on with your life but the Volturi had written Carlisle months prior to that. Carlisle didn't tell them much, but he did say that Edward had found his match. Of course the Volturi would expect it to be another vampire but they already knew that Edward had found someone and it wouldn't have been long until someone had come to visit. The Volturi like to keep track on us because we are the biggest coven in existence other than their own." Jasper sighed</p>
<p>        "Then Italy happened, we all knew it was going to be impossible for you to live out a human life, Edward knew yet he still was 'hopeful' that you would change your mind and stay human. Unfortunately, I'm not the mind reader, I have no idea why he clung to the belief that you would do that...change your mind about him, and us. I've felt your love for each of us grow Bella. It's a truly beautiful thing, feeling the love someone else has for you spawn and grow. I knew that you were never mad at me for that happened and it was so strange to feel. I've always felt like a monster, you looked 'The Major' in the face and didn't flinch, didn't show fear even as you thought your life was over. You love Alice as a sister, me as a brother. Emmett as a twin even...you love Emmett so much that it hurts sometimes" Jasper gave her a small smile.</p>
<p>         "You love Rosalie even though she's shown you mostly hostility. You love Esme even though you're very hurt about that she's said to Carlisle. Bella your love for Carlisle rivals everything. You could never give us up and it would be impossible for us to give you up. We have all wanted you to join us in immortality. Even though Rose is bitter about it I've felt her desire for it as well." </p>
<p>         Bella gave Jasper a watery smile. "Thank you" </p>
<p>         "Thank <em>you</em>" Jasper kissed her temple. "I'll call Jenks first thing in the morning, have him draw up the papers and send them. You can read them over at your leisure sign them or not as you wish..." Bella's stomach grumbling harshly broke him off. She blushed and gave a shrug. </p>
<p>         "Food time for the human!" Alice's voice tinkled from the door. She came over with a bag from the diner. "I thought that maybe this might help, I can't really focus on your future with the baby, it's making it hard to see" She sounded personally offended with the baby.</p>
<p>         "Thanks Alice, what all is it?" </p>
<p>         "Surf and Turf! A steak, medium rare, macaroni and cheese, a lobster tail and garlic bread" </p>
<p>         "Smells awesome" Bella dug through the container and grabbed the steak with her fingers, uncaring as she ripped into it. She moaned through a mouthful and looked up, Jasper and Alice were staring at her, mouths slightly open. "Don't judge me, I haven't been able to keep anything down. I'm so hungry"</p>
<p>          "It's...we have company" Jasper stiffened. Alice sniffed the air lightly before scowling. </p>
<p>          "Jacob Black is here" </p>
<hr/>
<p>          Alice opened the door and let Jacob in. He stood in his regular attire, shorts. "I want to see her" he growled. </p>
<p>          "I'm in here Jake" Bella called, she thought about putting her food down but she was too hungry. Bella watched Jacob come in, he eyed her intensely, watching as he took in her appearance. She knew that she looked awful, not being able to keep any food down at her looking like a skeleton and her complexion was pale and waxy. "Hey Jake" </p>
<p>          "Charlie told me that you were sick and in quarantine" Jacob came and sat on the edge of the sofa. "Why does he think that Bella?" </p>
<p>          "Because it's what Carlisle told him" Bella smiled sadly. "We've made the preparations. I've been talking to him on the phone" </p>
<p>          "Bella, please just tell me what wrong?" </p>
<p>          "Jasper will you help me stand?" Jasper held out his hand without a word, gently lifting her from her pile of blankets. Jacob's eyes widened as he took in the sight of Bella heavily pregnant.</p>
<p>          "This is his fault. Where is he" Jacob growled, sounding more wolf than human. </p>
<p>          "Jacob you need to listen to me before you go charging off and killing anyone. Edward didn't 'do this to me'" Bella sighed. "Can we sit? I'm starving, the baby is making it hard to keep anything down" Jacob nodded once, Jasper helped lower Bella back onto the couch. She took another bite of her steak and then went for the bread, gagging as she took a bite. "Nope, guess I'm sticking with meat" She held the bread out to Jacob. He took it with a shrug before tearing a chunk off. </p>
<p>          "This is a long story Jake...most of it you don't need to know. But Edward didn't think he was going to be able to have sex with me" Jake gagged on his bite of bread. </p>
<p>          "So you're telling me that you're carrying the next baby Jesus or something? Immaculate Conception?" </p>
<p>          Bella rolled her eyes "You are so dramatic. No Jake...I slept with Carlisle" Jacob really choked on his bread this time, beating on his chest as he tried to clear his throat. </p>
<p>          "YOU DID WHAT?"</p>
<p>          "Hush, you'll wake the dead. It was Edward's idea. Carlisle was very good to me Jacob, you don't have anything to worry about. As far as he knew, me getting pregnant was impossible. This isn't anyone's fault, it was an accident...but you have to understand Jake....this baby? Carlisle listened as it developed a heart beat, I'm in love with him or her already Jacob. I've talked with everyone and nothing is going to stop me from having this baby. I understand that there is a good possibility that I might die in the process but that is fully my decision not anyone else's. Carlisle told Charlie that I was sick on purpose Jake, this is the plan to get him ready for me not being around anymore. To protect him he has to think that I've died even if I survive this, he can't know what I'm going to become Jacob...you know all about that" </p>
<p>          "It's different Bella!" </p>
<p>          "How is this any different? Your sister's don't know that you turn into a giant wolf at will? Half the reservation has no idea! To protect them!" </p>
<p>          "But you're going to be dead!" </p>
<p>          "Would you rather me completely dead? Or would rather I be a vampire. Safe from anyone who can hurt me, living an actual life?" </p>
<p>           "Please don't do this Bella" </p>
<p>          "Jake this is my chance. My chance to have a family before I'm turned. You won't know the feeling until you actually become a dad Jake." </p>
<p>           "So...you're sure and there's no changing your mind?" </p>
<p>           "Since when have you known me to change my mind once I'm set on something?" Jacob snorted.</p>
<p>          "You are so stubborn. So you slept with Doc Fangs? And the bloodsucker just let it happen?" </p>
<p>          "It was Edward's idea" </p>
<p>           "You all are crazy" Jacob picked up her other piece of garlic bread. "So what's happening now?" </p>
<p>           "The pregnancy is accelerated. No one has ever heard of this happening, so Carlisle is recording everything down. I'm only about a week and a half along, but it already seems like I'm five months. I can't keep any food down either, the best luck I've had it with this steak" Bella waved the last piece of her steak around before popping it in her mouth. "Edward is upset" </p>
<p>            "That's an understatement" Alice rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>            "But wasn't it his idea?" Jake asked. "Mac and cheese?" Bella handed him a spoon. He moved to the couch and started shoveling cheesy goop in his mouth. </p>
<p>            "Yes." Bella sighed "Esme is pretty upset too...with Carlisle. She was under the impression we'd sleep together once. But Carlisle said she had given him permission to be with me the whole time we were on the Island" </p>
<p>            "Wow, this is a mess isn't it?" </p>
<p>            "Yeah" Bella leaned against Jacob, soaking in his warmth. </p>
<p>            "The main concern is that Bella can't keep food down, she's lost twenty pounds" Jasper informed. He and Alice sat together on the other sofa. "She's right saying the best luck she's had is with the meat. It was a medium rare steak" </p>
<p>             "Yeah probably cause you're harboring a tiny bloodsucker in there" Jacob shrugged and shoveled more food in his mouth. </p>
<p>             "What do you mean?" </p>
<p>             "Well it's half human but that also means it's half vampire right? Wouldn't it want blood?" Bella stared at Jacob in shock. </p>
<p>             "I can't believe we didn't think about that before!" Jasper jumped off the couch but then frowned. "If the baby is actually thirsty it won't want animal blood" </p>
<p>              "Hey didn't Carlisle say that he had blood set aside for me if I needed a transfusion?" Jacob raised an eye brow "I don't know" Bella shrugged "Carlisle stay's prepared for everything" </p>
<p>              "Emmett should answer his phone but it's hard to see with Jacob here. Try his phone and ask Carlisle where it is. He'd make it hard to get to just in case" Alice told them. Jasper grabbed his cell phone and put it on speaker. </p>
<p>              "Hullo!" Emmett answered, yelling over the sound of what seemed like water rushing. </p>
<p>              "Emmett can you hear me?" </p>
<p>              "Yes!" </p>
<p>              "Where is Carlisle?" </p>
<p>              "He's got a buck right now! I'm watching from tree he's been pretty aggressive!" Jasper chuckled. </p>
<p>              "We need you to ask him if he's got blood set aside for Bella?" </p>
<p>              "Blood for Bella? She's not a vampire yet...right? Do we need to come back and pack" </p>
<p>              "Thanks for having faith in us" Jasper rolled his eyes. Bella giggled and leaned more fully against Jacob. "No is he done yet? I need to talk to him" </p>
<p>               "Carlisle!" There was an answering snarl "No bad, don't growl at me" there was a thump and Emmett squealed loudly. </p>
<p>               "Jasper? What's wrong?" Carlisle rasped over the phone. Bella shivered at his voice and Jacob mimed gagging again. </p>
<p>               "Nothing's wrong, Jacob came by and he had an idea. The baby is part vampire right? Wouldn't it make sense for it to be hungry for blood?" </p>
<p>               There was silence and then "I can't believe we didn't think of that" </p>
<p>               "That's what I said, now Bella thinks you said something about having human blood stashed away for her in case of emergency" </p>
<p>               "Yes! In the safe in my bedroom. There's a lock on the safe it's the day you and Alice joined us to make a whole family" Alice smiled and blurred upstairs. "There's a cooler in the safe it's got a lock too which is Bella's birthday. Emmett and I are almost done we're going to start heading back now...any word from Esme and Edward?" </p>
<p>                "No, Alice saw them arriving in Denali safely but that was it" Jasper answered sadly. "Rose is coming up the driveway now. How should we do this?" </p>
<p>                "She's going to have to drink it. It's the fastest way to test the theory, if she can drink the blood and keep it down she might be able to take down more human food. We'll be home soon!" </p>
<p>                 "Alright Carlisle, we'll try it. See you soon" Jasper hung up as Alice came dancing down the stairs with a cooler. Rose came in the door and sneered at the sight of Jacob. </p>
<p>                 "I've got the lotion, this might help your stomach Bella" </p>
<p>                 "Thank you so much Rose. We think we found a solution to the food issue" Bella pulled up her shirt and started gently rubbing the lotion on her skin. "Jacob came over and he thought that blood might help" </p>
<p>                 "That's so obvious, how didn't we think about that?" Rose seemed upset with herself. </p>
<p>                  "We've all been pretty stressed out. But we called Carlisle. I made him go hunting and Emmett went with him, they'll be home soon. But we called him and he said there was blood set aside for me and that I should drink it" </p>
<p>                   "I think I'm going to be sick" Jacob moaned "I can't believe you're about to drink blood because of a stupid thought I had" </p>
<p>                   "Hey it's not stupid, it might just help. Jake you could have just saved my life. If the baby is getting what it needs then I can get what I need" Jasper came around the kitchen with a glass of blood, Alice trailing behind him. </p>
<p>                    "There's only three bags of blood, so if it helps we're going to have to go out to blood banks. But try this, I tried to get it to temperature" Jasper stuck a straw in the glass and handed it over. </p>
<p>                     "Okay, here goes nothing" Bella took a deep breath before slowly taking the straw and sucking. She closed her eyes as the taste hit her, then a moment later after the first swallow, pure relief washed through her, this had definitely been the solution. "It tastes good" Everyone took a breath. "Really good. I think this was exactly what the baby needed" Before she knew it she had sucked the whole glass down. </p>
<p>                     "Do you need more?" Jasper asked, ready to go back to the kitchen.</p>
<p>                     "I think I'm okay for right now. I think I wouldn't mind trying more actual food" Alice blurred away and came back with a PB and J. Bella managed to eat the whole thing without issues. </p>
<p>                     "Thank you Jacob" He shrugged. </p>
<p>                     "I'm just glad you're okay." </p>
<p>                     Now she just had to get through the rest of this pregnancy.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>